Xueyoj Lëon
by Skayt
Summary: S'il y avait bien une chose qui le tentait moins que d'inviter tout le monde chez lui pour le réveillon, c'était bien d'inviter tout le monde chez lui pour le réveillon ET d'installer un sapin pour l'occasion. Non mais... il savait où il pouvait se le mettre, son sapin, l'autre ? Bien profond.
_Hello, hello_

 _C'est (bientôt) Pâques donc quoi de mieux qu'un OS de Noël ? Puis, bon, j'ai déjà un OS de Pâques sur mon profil (j'ai aussi déjà des trucs de Noël, me direz-vous, m'enfin)_

 _Cet OS est long. Très long. Il fait quasiment 12000 mots et j'ai longtemps hésité à le couper (mais finalement non)_

 _Cet OS est pour **calliope83** qui me l'avait inspiré il y a de ça quelques mois (Noël quoi, dans ces eaux-là... donc ouais, ça remonte !) un gros gros merci à elle (et allez lire ce qu'elle écrit et traduit c'est UOGIOBOBIONJAAAAAAA)_

 _Comme d'habitude, ça a été corrigé par **LiliEhlm** ! On peut la remercier très très fort !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme (article spécial pour les OS)_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Xueyoj Lëon**

Tout le monde s'était réuni pour le réveillon.

Tout le monde, oui.

Et ça en faisait du monde, ça, tout le monde.

Stiles et son père.

Scott et sa mère.

Chris et Isaac.

Derek et Cora.

Peter et Malia.

Lydia et Jordan.

Liam et Mason.

Kira et... Kira.

Tout le monde était là pour Noël.

S'était donc posé le problème, « diantre mais où va-t-on pouvoir se réunir ? »

C'est qu'il en fallait de la place, mine de rien, pour caser tout ce petit monde !

On avait rapidement pu oublier la maison des Stilinski.

Celle des McCall aussi.

Tout aussi rapidement, fut écartée celle des Martin et l'appartement de Chris.

Les Yukimura restaient chez eux, en tête à tête. Il était donc exclu d'aller traîner dans leurs pattes.

Liam, Mason et Jordan avaient fait semblant de ne rien entendre quand on leur avait demandé leur avis. Eux ? Une maison ? Un appart' ? Ah non non, ils avaient pas.

C'est Peter qui avait eu l'idée.

Ou peut-être que tout le monde avait eu l'idée sans pour autant oser la dire.

Ouais. Ça devait plutôt être ça.

\- Et si on se retrouvait chez Derek ?

Derek avait grogné. Ah bah oui hein ! Ça ne serait plus Derek s'il ne grognait pas.

C'était même pire que ça ! Il avait foudroyé son oncle du regard.

Certains diraient que Derek avait essayé de faire comprendre, télépathiquement, à Peter qu'il devait se rétracter. Proposer autre chose. Un autre lieu. N'importe quoi ! Et tout de suite, de préférence, s'il ne voulait pas se faire égorger (avec les dents, s'il-vous-plaît).

Ils pourraient le dire mais ça ne servirait à rien. Tout le monde savait que c'était précisément ce qu'essayait de faire Derek, sans succès.

\- Ah mais ouaiiiiis ! S'exclama Stiles. On pourra caser tout le monde comme ça sans se marcher dans la tronche et... et on pourrait même faire un sapin !

Bien entendu... Derek avait re-grogné.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui le tentait moins que d'inviter tout le monde chez lui pour le réveillon, c'était bien d'inviter tout le monde chez lui pour le réveillon ET d'installer un sapin pour l'occasion.

Non mais... il savait où il pouvait se le mettre son sapin, l'autre humain à la gomme !?

Bien profond.

Oui monsieur ! Oui madame ! Bien profond.

\- Et, pour les cadeaux, on a qu'à faire un père Noël mystère. Ça reviendra moins cher et... bon... suggéra Mason, pas toujours très à l'aise au milieu de tout les super-trucs ( _gens, Mason, ce sont des gens_ ) garous. J'dis ça, j'dis rien. J'dis rien. Je dis rien. Oubliez. Sauf si c'est une bonne idée. C'est une bonne idée ? Je dis rien.

Il avait dit.

Tout le monde avait approuvé son idée.

Même les plus rabat-joies.

Non, personne ne regardait Derek en pensant ça.

o o o

Derek avait essayé de mettre son véto.

C'était chez lui, il devait bien avoir son mot à dire, non ?

Apparemment non.

Personne n'avait son mot à dire lorsque Lydia, Stiles et Peter étaient exceptionnellement d'accord sur un même point.

P.E.R.S.O.N.N.E.

Le malheureux loup-garou, propriétaire des lieux à ses heures perdues, avait donc vu son espace vital être envahi de... de... d'un tas de trucs absolument pas vitaux.

Un sapin avait été installé près des escaliers.

Et décoré.

Très décoré.

Un petit peu trop décoré (mais chut, faut pas l'dire).

Derek n'avait d'ailleurs pas à le dire pour que tout le monde le sache.

Ce n'était pas tout !

Derek avait envie de s'arracher les globes oculaires à cause de ça !

Quelques guirlandes rouges avaient été enroulées autour de la rampe des escaliers. Et quelques décorations avaient été scotchées aux barreaux.

Des flocons de neige, des anges à trompette et autres âneries du genre étaient venus squatter ses fenêtres.

Melissa et Chris, eux, avaient tous deux pris d'assaut la cuisine.

Puis étaient revenus avec leur propre matériel car, toutes réflexions faites, Derek n'avait absolument pas le matériel nécessaire à la préparation d'un repas.

C'était tout juste s'il avait une casserole et une poêle.

\- En garde, plein-d'poils ! S'exclama Stiles, une passoire sur la tête et la fameuse poêle dans la main. PETER ! Peter ? Lydia, t'as pas vu Peter ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne lui répondit pas.

Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas.

C'était Lydia. Il était Stiles. Même s'ils étaient amis aujourd'hui, il restait habitué au fait de ne pas recevoir de réponses.

On tapota l'épaule de l'hyperactif qui fit un saut et se tourna violemment vers le coupable.

\- Pe-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Pas même le prénom qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

Voilà qu'il venait de se faire tuer à coup de louche par un crétin avec une casserole sur la tête.

\- Stiles ! Peter ! Allez jouer dehors ! S'agaça Chris, abandonnant un instant son poste en cuisine. Non mais c'est pas croyable ça... pire que des gosses.

o o o

John Stilinski se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de fêter Noël avec cette bande de crétins poilus – ou pas poilus dans certains cas.

Dont celui de son fils.

Ah. Ouais. Son fils. Ça devait être sa faute s'il avait accepté.

Règle numéro une dans sa vie : le coupable était toujours Stiles. Et si ce n'était pas Stiles, c'était un Hale.

Il se posait la question alors qu'il était encore à la porte, debout sur le paillasson, à entendre les beuglements provenant de l'intérieur.

\- Tu vas voir s'il est pas frais mon poisson-dinde !

\- Tu vas te prendre du saumon dans la figure si tu oses m'approcher avec ton truc ignoble qui n'a de dinde même pas le nom.

\- Ose faire ça et je te jure que tu finiras nu sur le balcon la nuit du réveillon.

Qu'ils soient à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, sur le palier, tous s'étaient tus et figés.

\- Euh. Tout seul. Sur le balcon. J'veux dire. Euh. J'veux rien dire.

Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour, songea John, plein d'espoir.

Liam avait senti et entendu que quelqu'un se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et était venu ouvrir.

OK. Il était trop tard à présent pour envisager une retraite tactique.

Les épaules du shérif de Beacon Hills s'affaissèrent un peu plus encore quand il eut confirmation de ce qu'il craignait.

Stiles essayait d'étrangler Peter en lui mettant un morceau de dinde sous le nez tandis que le loup-garou se débattait, du saumon entre les doigts.

Dire qu'ils étaient tous parfaitement sobres...

John eut de nouveau envie de partir lorsqu'il eut pris place sur le canapé.

Il manqua alors de se prendre un coup de pied-garou dans la tête.

Merci Peter Hale.

Ce dernier s'était pris les pieds dans le câble d'une guirlande électrique alors qu'il essayait de fuir Stiles.

\- Merde Peter ! Ça va ?

Liam et John se regardèrent.

L'un comme l'autre trouvaient que ce n'était pas vraiment au loup-garou qu'il fallait poser la question... mais tant pis.

John eut toujours envie de partir quand Chris commença à courir après son crétin de fils qui montait quatre à quatre les marches.

Tout compte fait non. Chris ne courait pas après son fils. Chris courait après un parfait abruti auquel John n'était absolument pas affilié.

Yup. C'était mieux comme ça.

\- Christopher, ricana Peter. Laisse-lui donc cette pâte à cookies. Tu as plus vite fait d'en recommencer une que d'essayer de récupérer l'autre. Tss. Ces chasseurs j'vous jure, faut tout leur dire. Et y veulent nous tuer après.

o o o

\- Dites... on avait bien approuvé l'idée de Mason pour son père Noël mystère, hein ? Demanda Peter, affalé sur le canapé, Stiles ronflant contre lui.

\- Ouais, soupira Isaac, assis contre la table basse, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Pourquoi ?

\- Le père Noël mystère, ça consiste bien à tirer au sort un prénom afin qu'on sache à qui on doit offrir un cadeau, c'est ça ?

\- Tu sais très bien que tu as raison, alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? Ricana Cora, en train de faire un scrabble avec son frère, Lydia et Jordan.

\- Parce qu'on a rien tiré au sort du tout.

Silence dans l'assemblée.

Énorme silence, ou presque.

Seuls les légers ronflements de Stiles étaient là pour le perturber.

\- Que... c'est pas vrai, jura Chris, les cheveux plein de farine. Tu pouvais pas le dire avant, abruti ?

\- Je pouvais le dire avant. Mais je pouvais aussi le dire plus tard, ricana le loup-garou.

Peter avait donc réveillé Stiles.

Il l'avait réveillé de la seule manière qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Il s'était levé et avait laissé la tête de Stiles s'écraser contre le coussin.

\- On était d'accord, y m'semble, ronchonna Stiles en le foudroyant du regard. Celui qui dort sur l'autre à la priorité et l'autre doit empêcher les autres autres de le réveiller.

\- Techniquement aucun autre autre ne t'a réveillé. Je l'ai fais.

L'humain fronça les sourcils et recommença à ronchonner.

\- Faudra qu'on modifie le contrat alors, pour que ça soit aussi interdit, ça.

\- Le... contrat ? S'étonna Isaac.

\- Bah ouais. Le contrat. Parce que Peter a l'air d'avoir besoin d'un contrat pour savoir que planter sa fourchette dans la cuisse des gens ne se fait pas.

\- Peter t'a planté une fourchette dans la cuisse ?

\- Non. Puisqu'il y a le contrat.

Ce que c'est bête un Isaac, quand même.

Non mais vraiment, hein ! C'était quoi que ces questions idiotes, tss.

o o o

Personne ne saurait dire pourquoi Chris avait décidé de vérifier les papiers avant le début du tirage au sort.

Personne.

Pourtant, tous pourraient confirmer qu'il avait eu du nez de le faire.

\- Sept Stiles et huit Peter, soupira-t-il, se tournant vers les deux concernés. Vous vous foutez de qui, là, exactement ?

\- De toi.

\- En fait, on s'était dit que Peter méritait d'en avoir un en plus vu qu'il a tué personne cette année.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire Noël avec cette bande de guignols, déjà ?

Ah. Oui. Il ne savait pas résister au regard de loup-garou battu d'Isaac.

Un comble pour un Argent !

\- Qui a eu l'idée ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Qui. A eu. L'idée ? Redemanda Derek, pour une fois présent chez lui.

\- Ah ah, comme si on allait le dire. Je suis sûr que celui qui sera désigné coupable aura pas de cadeau.

Derek soupira.

Il détestait Peter.

Il détestait Stiles.

Il détestait encore plus le fait que les détester soit un mensonge.

\- On oublie, trancha rapidement Melissa. On refait les papiers avec une fois chacun. Et on oublie. C'était... c'est normal d'avoir essayé.

Derek se tourna lentement vers la mère de Scott.

Les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire crispée, il se demandait s'il pouvait lui grogner dessus.

o o o

Stiles se demandait qui avait pioché le prénom de qui.

Plus encore, Stiles se demandait qui l'avait pioché lui.

C'est pas qu'il était curieux mais... si... totalement... il était curieux.

\- Isaac ? Tu m'offrirais quoi si t'avais mon prénom.

\- Personne n'a eu ton prénom, Stiles, ricana le bêta. Y a juste un pauvre malheureux qui a pioché ton surnom à la schtroumpf. Nuance.

L'hyperactif plissa les yeux et dévisagea Isaac.

\- Tu sais, Isaac, j't'aime bien... seulement quand t'es pas là. Quand t'es pas là tu m'manques. Et quand t'es là, ça m'manque que tu sois pas là.

o o o

Et arriva enfin le jour tant attendu.

Le jour tant redouté aussi, par la même occasion.

Melissa et Chris commençaient à se dire qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire suffisamment à manger pour une armée d'adolescents, dont une grosse majorité de surnaturels.

Ils se disaient aussi que, s'ils voulaient avoir une infime chance de réussir, ils avaient tout intérêt à virer tout le monde de l'appartement.

À commencer par les deux pires, Stiles et Peter.

Ils ignoraient quand ces deux-là avaient commencé à bien s'entendre mais maudissaient ce jour de tout leur saoul.

Seul, Stiles était une vraie calamité.

Seul, Peter était un désastre.

Ensemble, Stiles et Peter étaient mille fois pires. Combinant leur intelligence pour la mettre au service du mal.

Aaaah ça, pas de doute, s'ils voulaient s'emparer de la planète et devenir maîtres du monde, ils y arriveraient sans trop de problème.

\- Vous savez... je pourrais vous aider, avait avancé Peter alors que Chris le poussait tout droit vers la sortie.

\- Tu nous aideras _énormément_ en débarrassant le plancher.

Les yeux du lycan se plissèrent.

\- Tu sais ce que tu es, Christopher ? Un emmerdeur. Et la rime c'est cadeau !

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel et... et ricana.

Ce qui agaça d'autant plus Peter.

\- Vous y arriverez jamais tous seuls. À deux. À deux tous seuls.

\- Mon dieu mais faites le taire, marmonna Chris. Il arrive à être encore plus pénible que Stiles.

\- Ah ah ! Je l'ai ! S'écria Peter, brandissant son téléphone tel un trophée. Je savais que je pouvais te le faire dire en moins de deux minutes !

Au menu ce soir ?

Hachis parmentier de loup-garou. Tant pis pour Noël.

\- Stilinski ! Tu me dois une pizza !

o o o

Derek était resté un moment figé sur le pas de sa porte.

Il regarda, plus blasé qu'autre chose, l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'appartement.

Il souffla. Soupira. Se dit que ça aurait pu être pire... et se fit bousculer par Cora qui voulait échapper aux questions incessantes de Mason.

Mason qui avait l'air d'oublier que Cora était une Hale, au même titre que Peter et Derek, et donc, par définition, carrément flippante.

\- Hép ! Tu restes là, toi, marmonna-t-il, retenant sa sœur par le col.

\- Mais j'en peux plus, moi ! Il est là. Tout le temps. Avec ses questions, sa tête, sa voix. J'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus, Derek.

Il avait presque envie de relâcher sa cadette.

Presque.

Fallait pas pousser non plus, hein.

Si lui restait alors qu'il avait envie d'arracher des têtes, Cora pouvait bien faire un petit effort.

\- Peter ! Rends-moi ce téléphone ! PETER ! M'oblige pas à devoir te tenir en laisse ! Papaaaaa, Peter veut pas me rendre le portable de Scott.

Le shérif ferma les yeux. Puis les leva au ciel. On sait jamais, c'était peut-être plus efficace.

Il compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq.

Recommença ensuite jusque vingt-six... et ignora superbement son fils.

\- Papa ? Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Tout le monde t'a entendu, Stiles, grogna Isaac. Alors sois gentil et ferme ton bec.

\- Tu voudrais pas être gentil, toi, pour une fois ? C'est Noël.

\- De un, ce n'est pas Noël. C'est demain, Noël. De deux, pour Noël, sois gentil et ferme ton bec.

L'humain se désintéressa de Peter qui était, à son tour, en train de faire n'importe quoi sur le téléphone du fils McCall.

\- J'ai pas de bec. Je suis humain.

\- Je vais le tuer, marmonna Isaac. Faut que quelqu'un me retienne parce que j'vais le tuer.

Pour toute réponse... Malia poussa Isaac hors du canapé, en direction de Stiles.

o o o

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi Stiles et Peter ne sont pas à côté l'un de l'autre ?

\- S'ils étaient côte à côte, d'ici cinq minutes nous serions tous morts.

Peter et Stiles ricanèrent de concert.

\- Pff. Cinq minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre...

\- Trois minutes vingt-sept secondes, graaaand max.

Lydia soupira.

Un sourcil haussé, elle lançait son regard « T'as entendu, Isaac ? Ça te suffit comme réponse ou tu veux qu'on réexplique ? Si tu me dis que tu veux qu'on réexplique, sache que JE serais celle qui te tuera. Non ? On ne réexplique pas ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Bien. Brave petit ».

Lydia était terrifiante.

\- Et pourquoi ils sont pas chacun d'un côté de la table.

\- Parce qu'ils pourraient se regarder, expliqua Cora, se servant, l'air de rien. Et se faire passer des messages sans qu'on capte rien. Et nous tuer en quelques minutes.

\- Et pourquoi ils...

\- Parce que, trancha Lydia. Isaac. Parce que.

Le grand bouclé hocha la tête.

Il regarda son voisin de droite.

Puis son voisin de gauche.

\- Et _pourquoi_ c'est moi qui suis entre eux ? J'veux dire... je suis gentil, non ? Alors pourquoi c'est moi ?

\- Tu es le plus grand, justifia Malia, la tête penchée sur le côté. Du coup, ils peuvent pas essayer de parler par-dessus ta tête. Puis ils t'aiment bien tous les deux.

\- J'm'en serais bien passé, de ça, ronchonna Isaac.

Stiles et Peter étaient restés silencieux longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Au moins plusieurs minutes !

\- Ah mais non. Je l'aime pas, moi !

\- Moi non plus !

Toutes les personnes assises autour de la table soupirèrent en même temps.

\- Le prochain qui parle termine sur le balcon, menaça Chris, couteau en main, mortellement sérieux. Entendu ?

\- Mais il neige dehors, grimaça Peter.

Les lèvres du chasseur s'étirèrent.

Hallelujah !

Peter avait parlé.

Il. Avait. Parlé.

Parlé !

Avec des mots. Avec sa bouche. Parlé !

Chris n'aurait pas parié sur le loup-garou mais... quel bonheur !

\- Non, murmura Peter. Tu vas pas me mettre dehors, quand même. Chris ?

Argent eut le malheur de croiser le regard de loup-garou battu de Peter.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent aussitôt, vaincu.

Le bougre était presque aussi doué qu'Isaac.

Presque.

M'enfin, Peter était peut-être moins doué en bouille de loup-garou battu... mais toujours était-il que Chris ne pouvait _quand même_ pas résister donc bon... c'était presque pas grave.

\- Bien, grinça-t-il. Mais le _prochain_ prochain qui parle finit sur le balcon.

Tous acquiescèrent.

Un roi du silence débuta.

o o o

\- Je peux demander le sel ou je risque de terminer sur le balcon ? Demanda Stiles, l'air de rien, quelques minutes plus tard.

Hey !

On pouvait pas non plus espérer que la partie dure longtemps.

Puis « longtemps » c'est quelque chose de très relatif.

Vraiment très relatif.

Dans la tête de Stiles, par exemple, le roi du silence avait duré touuuuute l'éternité.

Au moins !

\- Trop de sel c'est mauvais pour la santé, ricana Peter.

L'aîné Hale baissa fort judicieusement la tête à ce moment-là.

Lydia, sa voisine, venait d'essayer de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

Ah ah. Essaye encore.

CLAC.

\- Aoutch.

\- Vous ne vous parlez pas, rappela la jeune Banshee.

Peter haussa les sourcils.

Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait l'écouter ?

Lui ? L'écouter ? Elle ?

\- Si vous vous parlez avant la fin du plat de résistance, je jure devant toutes les divinités possibles que Stiles termine enfermé dans le placard à balais et toi sur le balcon.

Stiles ricana.

\- J'm'en sors plutôt bien, j'ai du bol.

\- Derek n'a pas de placard à balais, Lydia. Mais tu peux toujours enfermer Stiles dans le frigo... on aura de l'âne pour le nouvel an.

Derek essayait de rester calme.

Installé juste en face de son oncle, il avait oublié qui était à l'origine du plan de table.

Quel malotru avait osé le mettre juste en face de cet abruti fini ?

Le pire dans l'histoire étant certainement que Peter n'était pas un abruti.

Il était beaucoup de choses mais pas un abruti.

Peter était son oncle.

Un loup-garou de naissance.

Un ancien Alpha – pas terrible mais Derek n'était pas des mieux placé pour juger.

Le meurtrier de sa nièce.

Le meurtrier d'une paire d'autres personnes aussi, mine de rien.

Mort. Peter était mort.

Puis plus mort.

Peter était un chieur.

Un emmerdeur.

Un enquiquineur.

Et, pire que tout, Peter était intelligent.

Beaucoup trop pour leur bien.

\- Je suis pas un âne ! S'indigna aussitôt Stiles.

\- À d'autres.

\- Je suis pas un âne.

\- Si.

\- Je suis pas un âne. C'est Scott, l'âne.

Pauvre Scott, pauvre Alpha.

Silencieux aux côtés de Kira, il ne disait rien à personne ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se retrouver malgré tout mêlé aux âneries des deux pas-ânes.

\- Tiens Stiles, sourit Melissa, lui tendant la salière.

Pourvu que ça les fasses taire.

Au moins deux minutes.

Elle se contenterait de deux minutes.

\- Le meilleur ami de l'âne... c'est bien Shrek, non ? Demanda, l'air de rien, Peter, manquant se prendre la salière sur le crâne.

o o o

Personne ne comprit vraiment pourquoi, tout à coup, Chris s'était levé de sa chaise, avait contourné la table et agrippé Peter par le col.

Ils regardèrent tous, stupéfaits, le chasseur tirer le loup-garou jusqu'au balcon, ouvrir la porte, le pousser dehors pour refermer aussitôt.

\- Wouaw, souffla Mason, la fourchette stoppée à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et la bouche. Y doit se les geler.

\- J'irai le chercher dans cinq minutes, promit Chris. Ou peut-être un peu plus.

Tous hochèrent la tête et le repas pu reprendre. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient une chance de faire plier le chasseur. Et pas non plus comme s'ils avaient envie de lui faire changer d'avis.

Les conversations eurent toutefois un peu de mal à reprendre. Avec déjà une première victime sur le balcon, personne ne souhaitait être le suivant.

Liam bavardait avec Malia. Il essayait de savoir ce qu'elle avait décidé d'offrir en tant que père Noël mystère et, surtout, à qui. Le succès n'était pas au rendez-vous, malheureusement... alors que lui, de son côté, avait déjà à moitié craché le morceau. Oui, il avait honte, merci.

John et Melissa n'avaient de cesse d'embêter Cora pour savoir si, oui ou non, elle comptait rester à Beacon Hills. Et combien de temps ? Et est-ce qu'elle reviendrait un peu plus souvent voir son frère et son oncle ? Autrement dit, y aurait-il une nouvelle Hale-garou à Beacon Hills. Ni le shérif, ni l'infirmière ne savaient précisément ce qu'ils préféraient. Était-ce une bonne chose que d'avoir une Hale de plus en liberté ? Hmm... pas sûr, pas sûr.

C'était encore moins sûr lorsque, en fond sonore, des « Chriiiiiiiiiiis » un chouïa désespérés sortaient de la bouche de Peter. La joue aplatie contre la vie, une main de chaque côté de la tête, le loup-garou avait fière allure.

\- Il faudrait peut-être le faire rentrer, non ? Demanda Jordan après avoir vu une boule de neige (plus proche de la boule de terre vu le peu de neige déjà tombée) se fracasser contre la vitre.

\- Quand il sera calmé, sourit Chris, continuant à manger. Ce qui, à mon avis, n'est pas près d'arriver.

Ouais. C'était aussi l'avis des autres.

Depuis le début des préparations de Noël, Peter s'était toujours fait complice des bêtises de Stiles. Ou Stiles s'était fait complice des bêtises de Peter ? Qu'importait. Ils étaient toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre à faire des conneries, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Alors ouais, forcément, quand il était question d'attendre que Peter se calme... personne n'y croyait vraiment, faut les comprendre.

Une chaise racla contre le sol.

Alors que son assiette était encore à moitié pleine (mais elle était donc déjà à moitié vide, hein), Stiles avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de bouger un peu.

Il avait décidé qu'il était temps de bouger un peu après avoir bougé un peu. Pas grave.

\- Stiles ? Tu vas où ? L'arrêta Isaac, méfiant.

\- Lui chercher des vêtements secs.

Une seconde personne, plus surprenante cette fois-ci, se leva.

Derek.

Derek ?

\- Bah tu fais quoi, toi ?

\- Je vais voir avec toi pour les vêtements, grogna Derek. J'ai pas envie qu'une tornade retourne toutes les armoires de cette maison à la recherche de fringues propres.

\- Sèches, surtout. Mais si c'est propre c'est mieux. Et techniquement ce n'est pas une m-

\- Et honnêtement je me fous de ton techniquement.

Stiles hocha la tête et sourit un peu.

Un peu plus qu'un peu mais c'était peu par rapport à d'habitude... donc ça restait un peu.

\- Capiche.

o o o

Dix longues minutes avaient été nécessaires à Chris pour commencer à avoir pitié du lycan coincé dehors. Ou pour avoir pitié des oreilles de ceux qui étaient encore à l'intérieur. Ouais. C'était plus probable, ça.

\- Traître, marmonna Peter, poussant Chris et se précipitant à l'intérieur. Tu me refais un coup comme ça et je t'assure que...

\- Que ?

\- Que.

Stiles et Derek redescendirent à ce moment-là. Une paire de couvertures dans les mains à défaut de vêtements secs. Peter ne se fit pas prier pour s'enrouler dedans, n'oubliant pas de tuer le chasseur du regard.

Une douzaine de regards amusés étaient rivés sur Peter tandis qu'il se réinstallait à table, emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

\- Pas de commentaire, grogna-t-il.

\- Sinon quoi ? S'amusa Isaac.

Le regard noir de Peter aurait dû le faire taire.

Il ne le fit pas taire.

Hey ! C'était Isaac, tout de même !

Tout le monde le prenait pour un ange mais il n'en était rien.

Isaac, s'il devait être un habitant du Paradis, serait assurément Lucifer. Ou peut-être pas Lucifer. Lucifer c'était Jackson. Jackson qui brillait par son absence. Jackson qui s'en prenait quand même plein la figure.

o o o

Tout le monde avait migré dans le salon. Salon qui n'était pas très éloigné de la table aux multiples rallonges qui avait été dressée – puis mise sens dessus-dessous.

Un problème, et de taille, s'était alors posé.

S'il y avait effectivement la place nécessaire pour accueillir tout le monde « sans se marcher sur la tronche, ce qui pourrait ne pas être un mal dans le cas de Scott qui aurait, peut-être, enfin une tronche normale. Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime, Scott, alors arrête d'essayer de m'étrangler, tu seras gentil », il n'y avait cependant pas assez de places assises et confortables.

Confortable étant le maître mot.

C'était bien beau d'avoir des chaises, mais avoir un canapé et des fauteuils, c'était quand même mieux ! En avoir une quinzaine était peut-être (assurément) exagéré.

John et Melissa n'avaient pas eu besoin d'entrer dans la terrible bataille. Tous semblaient d'office être d'accord pour leur céder les deux fauteuils.

Mieux valait ne pas se mettre ces deux-là à dos, après tout. Avoir un shérif et une infirmière dans son camp était toujours un sacré plus.

Avoir un chasseur dans la poche aussi mais ça, tous parurent l'oublier. Ou s'en foutait juste. Chris aimait bien Isaac. Isaac était leur ami. « Les amis, et meute, de mon petit protégé ne sont pas mes ennemis ». Sauf Peter... mais Peter est l'ennemi d'à peu près tout le monde.

Peter, sa couverture toujours sur les épaules, de même que son éternel petit sourire satisfait, s'était faufilé jusqu'au canapé et s'était laissé tomber dessus. Que les autres se battent pour y avoir une place, lui avait la sienne sans avoir à lever le petit doigt.

Quelle brochette d'andouilles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le loup-garou appelait discrètement Stiles et lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Comment refuser une place sur le canapé aussi généreusement offerte, hein ?

C'est simple : on ne pouvait pas.

\- Tu crois qu'ils mettront combien de temps à capter qu'ils se battent pour savoir lequel d'entre eux sera à côté de nous ?

\- Six minutes douze.

\- Quelle précision, ricana Stiles.

Sans passer par la case « je demande gentiment si je peux et je fais mon regard de chat potté pour le faire craquer », l'humain donna ensuite une petite tape sur la main du lycanthrope. Son but ? Lui faire lâcher un bout de couverture, bien sûr.

Stiles alla ensuite se caler contre Peter, posant sa joue sur son épaule. Tous les deux regardaient le reste du groupe qui continuait à se chamailler. Derek excepté.

\- Je me retire, finit par lâcher Isaac. J'vais m'installer par terre.

Scott, Cora et Mason se regardèrent, étonnés. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le grand dadais se rétractait soudain. Lui qui, pourtant, semblait être le plus motivé à gagner une place sur le canapé... abandonnait... comme ça... sans raison ?

\- Hey mais... nàn, s'indigna Mason, qui s'était tourné vers le-dit canapé. Vous vous rel'vez, tous les deux.

Peter sourit. Stiles aussi. Ils ne se levèrent pas. Fallait pas pousser, oh ! Ils avaient gagné leur place, à la loyale ! Ou presque à la loyale. Ou pas du tout à la loyale mais ils avaient quand même gagné leur place. Ce n'était quand même pas de leur faute s'ils étaient plus malins.

Bizarrement, une fois qu'ils eurent tous compris qu'ils se prenaient la tête pour une place aux côtés de deux chieurs-nés... plus personne n'en voulait, de la troisième place.

Personne ? Sauf Cora.

Bah quoi ? C'était son oncle taré et Stiles, pas de quoi en faire tout un foin.

\- Les cadeaux. Les cadeaux. Les cadeaux, commencèrent à murmurer Cora et Malia, vite devenues complices.

\- Les cadeaux, les cadeaux, les cadeaux, reprirent rapidement Mason et Liam, tapant sur leurs genoux à chaque fois.

Bien. Soit. Les cadeaux.

o o o

John fut le premier père Noël mystère à se révéler.

Le sourire qu'il adressa à Derek, installé à l'autre bout de la pièce, ne disait rien qui vaille au loup-garou. Bizarrement, il préférait se méfier des Stilinski.

Il s'agissait du shérif de Beacon Hills, certes... mais il était aussi le père de Stiles. Rien que pour ça, il ne pouvait être vu comme une personne totalement innocente. On ne pouvait pas être innocent et faire un gamin aussi chiant (et attachant à la fois, c'était ça le pire), Derek était formel.

\- J'avais pensé, pendant un moment, à vous offrir la clé des menottes mais...

Voyez. Il faut se méfier d'un Stilinski.

Stiles n'était pas son fils pour rien.

Bon sang... Derek plaignait déjà le malheureux qui aurait à recevoir le cadeau de l'hyperactif.

\- Non seulement ça aurait pu être très mal interprété par les deux crétins sur le canapé, ça aurait été mal interprété par les deux idiots sur le canapé mais, en plus, je ne compte plus vous arrêter.

C'est ça, ouais. Comme si Derek allait le croire !

\- Donc des boules quies. Vous devez en avoir besoin avec l'andouille qui me sert de fils et l'abruti qui vous sert d'oncle.

Peter siffla. Il n'aurait pas cru que John trouverait un nouveau qualificatif à chaque fois... mais si. Chapeau bas.

\- Espérons que ce soit efficace, même pour un loup-garou. Puissent ces boules quies atténuer les beuglements de mon fils et permettre de ne plus entendre les conneries de Peter.

Stiles roula des yeux. Il fusilla ensuite du regard tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de les regarder, amusés, moqueurs, railleurs, tout ce qu'ils voulaient !

\- Bon et y a aussi quelques trucs pour entretenir votre voiture. Pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi.

o o o

Derek fut le suivant à donner son cadeau.

Quelques sourcils se froncèrent quand ils le virent s'approcher du canapé.

Cora. Stiles. Peter. Lequel des trois allait recevoir un cadeau du grand méchant Derek.

Non. Pas du grand méchant Derek.

Derek n'était pas si grand que ça. Et il était à peu près aussi méchant qu'un gentil loup-garou donc... pas énormément.

\- Joyeux Noël, sourit-il à sa sœur cadette.

Le visage de Cora s'illumina.

Elle n'aurait pu espérer meilleur père Noël.

Elle ne connaissait pas les autres qui ne la connaissaient pas davantage.

Elle préférait se méfier de ce que pouvait lui offrir Stiles – il s'entendait comme cul et chemise avec son oncle, après tout, rien que ça c'était louche et n'inspirait pas confiance.

Et Peter était carrément à éliminer. S'il avait été son père Noël, elle se serait retrouvée avec un palmier gonflable et il aurait encore trouvé ça foutrement logique.

Lentement, elle déballa le cadeau maladroitement emballé.

Un peu trop scotché aussi, en passant.

Ça ne l'amusa que plus.

Derek y avait mis du cœur.

Son sourire disparut pourtant sitôt comprit-elle le cadeau.

Sa tête, comme mise sur un ressort, se redressa.

Bouche-bée, elle fixait Derek.

\- Tu. Merci.

Après avoir posé le fin album photo sur les jambes de Stiles, converti en table pour l'occasion, Cora se leva d'un bond pour prendre son frère dans les bras. Aussi mal à l'aise soit-il avec ce genre de contact, Derek rendit tout de même l'étreinte. C'était Cora. Sa Cora.

Curieux, Peter prit l'album et commença à le feuilleter. S'il ne s'était pas figé dès la première photo, il l'aurait feuilleté, en tout cas.

\- Ce sont toutes celles qu'on a pu retrouver, avec Laura.

Stiles sentit le loup-garou avec qui il partageait la couverture se crisper à ce nom.

L'humain se leva et s'approcha des deux Hale.

Il aurait pu hésiter à déranger les deux frères et sœurs. C'était des Hale. Deux Hale. Et un Hale (mais c'était valable pour deux et trois Hale aussi) était, par définition, absolument flippant et terrifiant.

Le fait étant que Stiles n'était ni flippé, ni terrifié par les trucs/gens terrifiants... donc il alla les déranger. Discrètement. Tellement discrètement que tout le monde, ou presque, le vit.

\- Euh, je... pourrais te l'emprunter ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse à Cora. Pour les lui scanner, tout ça.

\- Pas la peine. J'ai le même à lui donner, plus tard.

Stiles dévisagea Derek, étonné, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cool.

o o o

Stiles se demandait comment Peter avait aussi rapidement pu passer du « loup-garou absent - mais pas physiquement hein, oh, bande de mollusques – et fasciné par les photos qu'il avait sous les yeux » au « loup-garou tout sourire et pressé de voir ce que Cora avait à offrir et à qui ».

Une seule explication possible à cela.

Peter savait ce que Cora allait offrir et à qui... et ça n'allait pas être joli.

Ou justement si.

Tout est affaire de point de vue.

\- Scott !

La tête posée sur l'épaule de Peter, Stiles leva le nez.

Le loup-garou souriait encore plus qu'une seconde plus tôt.

L'humain commençait à vraiment, vraiment s'inquiéter.

Il priait pour se tromper.

Pour avoir tort de penser que Peter avait conseillé Cora quant au cadeau à offrir à Scott.

Pour avoir tort de penser que Cora était allée demander conseil à son oncle pour trouver quoi offrir au véritable Alpha.

Quoi ? Il était le seul à trouver que ça sentait le roussi ?

Probablement pas à en juger le regard noir de Chris à l'encontre de Peter.

\- Euh... un... pourquoi un porte-clé ?

Cora sourit.

\- C'est Peter qui m'a conseillé... commença-t-elle. Je savais pas trop quoi t'offrir, vu qu'on se connaît pas, au fond, et...

Et tout le monde avait compris. Elle pouvait s'arrêter là niveau explication.

\- Et il m'a dit que, que tu perdais toujours tes clés et que tu avais une sorte de fascination bizarre pour les cerveaux et...

Elle entendit Stiles étouffer un rire, juste à côté d'elle.

La plus jeune Hale fronça les sourcils et regarda les deux lascars près desquels elle était assise.

Un bras tendu sur le dossier du canapé, Peter souriait. Il semblait fier, le bougre. Il était fier, le bougre !

Stiles, lui, continuait d'étouffer son rire, appuyé sur l'épaule du loup-garou.

\- Peter ! T'avais promis que tu te foutais pas de moi.

\- Règle numéro une, ne jamais croire Peter, rappela Chris.

Cora grogna. Son oncle allait le lui payer ! Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à ajouter un autre petit quelque chose...

\- Je pensais pas que tu avais pris le pari au sérieux, marmonna Stiles.

\- Tu m'dois une pizza, ricana Peter. Enfin deux, techniquement. Tu t'en remettras, tu crois ?

\- Non. Je devais être celui qui réussissait à convaincre quelqu'un de faire un _cer-deau_ à Scott.

\- Admets-le. Je suis le plus malin.

Isaac, installé aux pieds du canapé, leva les yeux au ciel et, discrètement, donna un coup de coude dans la jambe de Peter pour les inviter à se taire.

\- Cora ? Appela Scott. Pourquoi tu m'as offert une moitié de dentier ?

\- C'est une clé USB, sourit-elle. Tu peux enlever les deux dents de devant et tu as ta clé. C'est trop cool, non ?

Lydia et Kira se regardèrent en coin.

« Trop cool » ne serait pas le mot qu'elles emploieraient.

o o o

Melissa regarda son fils se lever, aller chercher le cadeau qu'il avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt et... et commença à s'inquiéter en le voyant fixer John.

Non. Pas le père de Stiles.

Une boule au ventre, elle se demanda ce que son crétin de fils (mais c'était pensé avec amour, faut pas croire hein !) avait déniché pour le père de son meilleur ami.

Elle le sentait mal.

Elle n'était pas la seule.

Stiles et Peter s'étaient décollés l'un de l'autre, avaient cessé de ricaner comme des hyènes, et s'étaient un peu avancés.

Si même ces deux-là étaient plus que curieux... c'était forcément qu'il y avait raison de s'inquiéter !

\- Euh...

La tête de John valait son pesant d'or, et plus encore. Les sourcils froncés, la tête sur le côté, un coin de sa lèvre supérieure retroussé... il regardait le pull qu'il venait de déballer.

\- C'est... pas un pull que je mettrais tous les jours, souffla-t-il enfin.

À la surprise de tous, les deux monstres du canapé ne furent pas ceux qui éclatèrent bruyamment de rire.

Non.

Ce fut Isaac, à la place, qui se fendait la poire comme un brave par terre.

\- Scott ? À quel moment dans ta vie tu te dis qu'offrir au père de ton meilleur ami, et shérif qui plus est, un pull avec Rudolph qui se fait arrêter pour ivresse un vingt-cinq décembre était une bonne idée ? Demanda Peter, doucereux. Non parce que... vraiment y a un truc qui m'échappe, là. Comment fonctionne ton cerveau ?

Scott haussa les épaules.

\- Je le trouvais sympa, le pull. Et comme John est shérif, baaah...

\- Au moins t'es sûr de gagner le concours de pulls de Noël moches du commissariat, p'pa, ricana Stiles.

\- On ne fait pas de concours de pulls de Noël moches au commissariat, répondit John, pragmatique.

\- Maintenant si. T'es sûr de gagner !

o o o

Un problème s'était alors posé. La personne qui recevait le cadeau était ensuite celui qui donnait le sien... le fait étant que John avait déjà joué au gentil papa Noël avec Derek.

Personne n'avait oublié les boules quies offertes pour ne plus entendre les âneries des deux compères emmitouflés dans leur couverture. Personne.

John fut celui qui régla le problème. Cette bande de bras-cassés, qui était accessoirement la bande d'amis de son fils, ne semblant pas décidée à le faire.

Chris profitait du silence, tout relatif, et n'avait pas cherché de solution. S'il pouvait passer ne serait-ce que deux minutes sans entendre les rires de Stiles et Peter, il signait tout de suite. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Melissa sortit un petit paquet de son sac. Un tout petit paquet. Vraiment tout petit.

Souriante, elle s'approcha ensuite d'Isaac et le lui donna, sans oublier au passage de lui passer une main dans les cheveux. Bah quoi ? Il allait même pas râler, autant en profiter, non ?

La tête du loup-garou, tout juste revenu d'Europe pour recommencer à enquiquiner son monde et aller sauver Beacon Hills des griffes des vilains méchants pas beaux (ou beaux hein, les méchants étaient pas forcément moches) tenta d'imiter celle de Cora, un peu plus tôt.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il regardait l'infirmière comme si elle venait de lui révéler être la déesse Athéna. Ou Zeus. Ou Satan. Non pas Satan. Déjà parce que c'était pas le même bordel que Zeus et tout ça... ensuite parce que Satan ne lui aurait jamais offert la clé de chez lui.

Sauf s'il avait perdu un pari avec un de ses stupides sous-fifres et... ouais, non, aucune chance pour que Satan lui offre la clé de l'Enfer.

\- Pitié, souffla Stiles. Dites-moi que c'est une clé magique qui ouvre toutes les portes.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'Isaac ait une clé magique qui ouvre toutes les portes ? S'étonna Peter. J'me méfierais, à ta place, s'il avait une clé comme ça.

\- Mais je pourrais la lui voler !

Un point pour lui.

\- Pour que tu n'ai plus à escalader la maison pour rentrer dans ta chambre, sourit Melissa. J'aurais dû te la donner bien plus tôt mais...

\- Je.

Isaac regardait Melissa. Puis Chris. Puis Melissa. Puis Chris. Puis Stiles qui se disputait encore avec Peter (pitié ! Qu'on les fasse taire ! Il allait finir par les égorger... et sans les dents !)

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu à la maison, Isaac, sourit Chris.

Scott regardait le chasseur les yeux ronds. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ou avait-il entendu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dut pouvoir entendre car ça n'avait jamais été dis ?

o o o

S'il fallait faire une liste du diabolisme de chaque membre de la meute... le duo en tête serait, à n'en pas douter, Stiles et Peter. Ou Peter et Stiles. L'ordre importait peu, au final, ils s'équivalaient presque... lorsque l'on oubliait les meurtres de l'un.

Viendrait ensuite Isaac.

Ouais, Isaac était le troisième.

Ce qui était une très bonne place !

Sans détour, Isaac tendit un paquet, fort semblable à celui que John avait reçu un peu plus tôt, au chasseur assit sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Chris sembla étonné. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'Isaac ait pu être celui avec son prénom. Connaissant sa chance, il aurait plutôt misé sur Peter – et aurait eu droit au cadeau le plus pourrit de l'histoire du cadeau pourri... ou le second, parce que, fallait l'avouer, celui de Scott à John était pas mal dans le genre.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux tandis que les deux crétins auprès d'Isaac explosaient de rire comme deux sagouins.

Ce n'était rien qu'une fois de plus.

Vu tous les Père Noël qui restaient encore à annoncer... ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il avait à les supporter.

Peut-être que les autres seraient d'accord pour remettre Peter sur le balcon ?

\- Scott et toi, vous avez fait vos achats de Noël à deux, je me trompe ? Sourit Cora en se levant un peu pour mieux voir le pull.

\- Non, même pas.

\- T'aurais mieux fait de dire oui, grimaça la louve. Au moins on aurait pu accuser Scott de dégager de mauvaises ondes.

Isaac roula des yeux.

Son sourire en coin le trahissait pourtant.

L'ambiance moqueuse lui convenait parfaitement. Même s'il ne dirait pas non pour que certains la mettent un peu en veilleuse.

\- C'est pas un cadeau pourri, assura Isaac.

Même Derek grimaça.

Melissa regardait Isaac, attendrie. Heureuse pour lui. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un.

Chris profita de la question « Cadeau pourri or not cadeau pourri » pour le déplier et voir l'étendu des dégâts.

Génial !

Le renne sur son pull avait même un nez rouge pompon !

Rien que ça.

Quelque chose tomba.

\- Vous voyez que c'est pas totalement pourri !

Ils furent plusieurs à quitter leur siège, ou leur morceau de sol, pour voir de plus près ce qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Un flingue ? Grimaça Peter. C'est... tu es un loup-garou qui habite avec un chasseur, rien que ça, déjà, c'est bizarre... mais là tu montes carrément d'un cran ! Tu es un loup-garou qui offre un flingue à un chasseur de loup-garou... autorisé par l'État à vendre des armes. Tu te rends bien compte du problème, j'espère ?

\- Bah non. Il va rien nous faire.

Peter grimaça.

\- J'en serais pas si sûr, à ta place.

\- C'est vrai que si tu continues, je pourrais être tenté de l'essayer sur toi, Peter, se moqua Chris. Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie.

\- Tout le monde en a envie, avoua John.

o o o

\- Oh c'est pas vrai... grogna Peter. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Les deux paquets qu'était en train de donner un Chris, étrangement tout sourire, inquiétaient Peter.

Mais genre... l'inquiétait un peu. Beaucoup. Passionnément.

Pas à la folie.

Non.

Il était déjà fou après tout.

\- Le karma, Peter.

\- J't'en foutrais du karma. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre avait pioché mon prénom et que tu l'as soudoyé pour m'avoir et...

\- T'as fini ta théorie du complot ?

\- Non. Tu l'as soudoyé pour m'avoir pour pouvoir m'offrir un cadeau empoisonné. Littéralement empoisonné. Dès que je le toucherai je serai condamné à une morte lente et douloureuse.

Le chasseur roula des yeux.

\- Si c'était ça, crois-moi, tu l'aurais eu depuis longtemps ton cadeau.

Le loup-garou ne parut pas convaincu.

Tellement pas convaincu qu'il fourra les paquets dans les mains de Stiles.

\- Tiens. Déballe-les pour moi.

\- Hey ! S'indigna l'humain. Si c'est empoisonné, c'est moi qui meurs !

\- Je sais.

\- Enfoiré...

Chris avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

Comme un elfe de maison.

Il comprendrait presque ces petites créatures misérables.

Actuellement, Chris se sentait comme Dobby face à une énième lubie des Malefoy.

Du bout des doigts, méfiant quoiqu'en dise le chasseur, Peter déballa le premier.

Le plus petit.

Tout ce qui est petit est mignon donc, logiquement, ça devrait être le moins dangereux.

\- Et après je devrais pas me méfier des cadeaux, grinça-t-il, une chaîne dans les mains avec une balle en argent au bout. Y a ton sceau dessus, en plus.

Le chasseur souriait.

Beaucoup.

Beauuuuucoup !

C'était exactement la réaction espérée.

\- Ouvre l'autre.

\- Non.

\- Peter... ouvre l'autre.

\- Non.

\- Peter, s'agaça Chris.

\- Non. Ça va être un herbier avec toutes les espèces d'aconit que vous connaissez pour nous tuer ou alors des échantillons. Des échantillons programmés pour répandre tout leur contenu dans cinq jours et douze heures histoire que je me méfie moins et que je meurs asphyxié et...

Cora souriait.

Et, plus étrange, Derek aussi.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu droit à une théorie du complot de la part de leur oncle. C'était plutôt sympa d'y avoir de nouveau droit.

\- Ouvre-le, Peter.

\- Non.

\- Il n'est pas aussi pourri que le premier.

\- Bien sûr... puisque celui-ci pourra me tuer.

\- Il ne te tuera pas.

\- Me replonger dans le coma, alors.

Chris soupira.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais ça. Je préférerais te tuer que te remettre dans cet état.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Peter, plein d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Bien sûr. Quel genre de monstre crois-tu que je suis ?

Euh... ouais...

\- Vous savez que c'est l'échange de gentillesses le plus étrange que j'ai pu entendre ? Lança Stiles.

\- Ouvre-le, Peter, insista Chris.

Toujours un peu méfiant, on ne lui retirerait pas du crâne que le fait que Chris ait été son Père Noël mystère soit un peu gros... le loup-garou ouvrit le second paquet.

\- Oh je suis déçu. Y a pas de rennes moches dessus.

Chris sourit.

\- Tu vois ? Pas d'aconit.

\- Tu peux très bien l'avoir plongé dans un bain d'aconit, ou parfumé d'aconit, ou... le bouton est peut-être une micro-capsule pleine d'aconit et...

\- Tu sais que t'es vraiment tordu ? Marmonna Stiles.

o o o

Le paquet que fit apparaître Peter de derrière le canapé valait bien tous les autres paquets.

Jordan ne retint pas son « wouaw » en voyant la taille.

Mason se demanda à qui le loup-garou taré avait décidé d'offrir une boîte de Lego.

Lydia et Malia éclatèrent de rire quand elles comprirent que Peter avait joué les Pères Noël pour son voisin.

Ça tombait bien, tiens.

Dire qu'il osait se plaindre que Chris ait pioché son nom alors qu'il s'était retrouvé avec celui de Stiles dans les mains !

Peut-être qu'elles n'avaient pas à craindre le pire, tout compte-fait.

John ne partageait pas le même point de vue que les deux filles.

Le coude posé sur le bord du fauteuil, la tête dans la main, il marmonnait déjà un « pourquoi, mon dieu ».

Il le sentait mal.

Derek n'avait pas d'avis.

Il connaissait suffisamment Peter pour savoir que son oncle était un être plein de surprise.

Il pouvait tout aussi bien faire le cadeau le plus pourri du monde et le justifier de la meilleure manière qui soit... qu'offrir un cadeau... bah un cadeau pas pourri.

C'était peut-être ça le plus pénible, au final. Ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre.

\- Je suis supposé t'assommer avec, ou... ?

\- Évite, sourit Peter. C'est fragile.

Cora trépignait d'impatience juste à côté.

Stiles, comme son père, commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il s'était moqué de la réaction de Peter quelques minutes plus tôt... et le voilà qui réagissait presque de la même manière. Voilà qui était ballot, quand même.

\- Oh pu... t'es sérieux ?

\- Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais plus d'excuse pour emprunter mon ordinateur à chaque fois que tu viens faire tes recherches ici. Les bestiaires Hale et Argent sont dessus avec quelques petites notes personnelles.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

\- Définie « notes personnelles », s'il-te-plaît.

\- Ce sont des notes... qui sont personnelles.

L'humain fusilla son voisin des yeux.

Il le prenait pour une nouille, en plus, le saligaud !

\- Juste quelques petits constats que j'ai pu faire et qui invalident, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt, certains passages du bestiaire. Notamment celui des Argent. Mais j'dis ça, je dis rien.

\- Vous ne devriez même pas avoir ce bestiaire entre les mains, Peter, rappela Chris. Estimez-vous heureux.

\- Savoir que telle espèce d'aconit mettra douze heures à me tuer, et de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit, merci mais je m'en serais passé.

Le shérif avait soupiré de soulagement en comprenant que le cadeau était un vrai cadeau.

Coûteux mais cadeau.

Ça n'explosait pas (normalement) ça ne faisait pas trop de bruit (normalement) ça ne tuait pas (normalement)... que du bonheur, en somme.

\- Mais j'suis supposé te remercier comment pour avoir fait un cadeau pareil ? Marmonna Stiles avant de redresser la tête. L'année prochaine on fixe un budget maximum hein, sérieux.

\- Je l'avais prévu depuis un moment, grimaça Peter.

Stiles fixa Peter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cora, Derek, Malia et toi. J'avais un cadeau pour chacun de vous.

Aussi discrète qu'un élan dans un magasin de porcelaine (l'éléphant c'est dépassé), Malia se recula. Que personne ne la voit. Personne. Absolument personne.

\- Oh ! Malia sait plus où se mettre ! Sourit Liam, toujours au taquet pour embêter la coyote.

o o o

\- Quel est l'con qui a été me dire que le hasard faisait bien les choses, marmonna Peter en voyant vers qui Stiles se dirigeait.

Le paquet que Stiles avait dans les mains avait une forme... étrange.

Oui, c'est ça, étrange.

\- Scott a John et Stiles a Melissa... qu'on vienne pas me dire que c'est que le hasard qui a décidé ça.

\- C'est que le hasard qui a décidé ça, sourit Isaac.

\- La ferme.

Cora avait profité que la place la plus proche de Peter se libère, enfin, pour s'approcher de celui-ci.

D'abord étonné, Peter finit par sourire et ramena sa nièce contre lui.

\- Wouaw, je me sens privilégiée, là, se moqua-t-elle simplement. La seule personne avec qui t'es gentil depuis le début, c'est Stiles.

\- C'est faux.

\- C'n'est pas faux.

\- Qui aime bien, châtie bien. Je suis gentil avec tout le monde.

Melissa regardait le pot qu'elle avait sur les genoux quelque peu... perplexe.

Elle connaissait Stiles depuis qu'il était haut comme trois pommes (ou un peu plus, trois pommes et demi, plus une groseille).

Elle savait qu'il avait parfois des idées tordues, étranges, bizarres, ne pas barrer la mention inutile.

En témoignait la lycanthropie de son fils, après tout. Merci Stiles, vraiment.

Et merci Peter, en passant.

Donc ouais, Melissa connaissait Stiles.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait beau s'attendre au pire de la part du fils de John... elle savait cependant qu'il n'était pas méchant.

Et que ses cadeaux avaient toujours une signification.

N'empêche qu'elle aimerait bien qu'on lui explique la signification d'un tas de poussières.

\- J'ai été en piquer chez Deaton. Fin, j'en ai demandé et il m'en a donné donc « piquer » n'est peut-être pas le terme approprié mais...

\- De la poussière ? S'étonna Melissa

Ouais. Bon. Elle s'étonnait depuis le début, certes, mais juste dans sa tête.

Là c'était à voix haute, histoire de bien faire passer le message « Moi pas comprendre ton cadeau, Stiles. Toi gentil si toi expliquer ».

En un peu plus correct, peut-être. En moins « Moi Tarzan, toi Jane ».

\- C'est pas de la poussièèèèère. Vous pensez vraiment que je pourrais offrir de la poussière à quelqu'un pour Noël ?

Quatorze regards lui confirmèrent que, oui, ils pensaient vraiment qu'il pouvait offrir de la poussière à quelqu'un pour Noël.

Y compris son père, Scott et Peter.

Bande de traîtres !

Infâmes scélérats !

\- Puis, si c'était de la poussière, j'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller en demander à Deaton... j'aurais eu qu'à regarder sous mon lit.

Franchement ! C'était élémentaire, mes chers poilus et pas-poilus !

\- C'est du sorbier. Vous faites le tour de la chambre de Scott, ou de la maison hein, pour en faire un cercle bien fermé, il se fermera bien tout seul c'est un peu magique ou j'sais pas quoi... et BAM vous pourrez de nouveau priver Scott de sortie. Faut pas croire qu'il en est dispensé juste parce qu'il est plus imberbe maintenant, hein.

\- Tu offres à la mère de ton meilleur ami de quoi punir ton meilleur ami ? Murmura Liam.

\- Bah... ouais.

Liam se tourna vers Mason qui regardait le tout avec un intérêt... absolument pas dissimulé.

\- N'y pense même pas, toi.

\- Trop tard.

o o o

John avait commencé et ça c'était terminé avec Scott qui lui donnait un cadeau – pourri le cadeau mais c'était pas grave.

Melissa avait recommencé et ça c'était reterminé avec Stiles qui lui donnait un cadeau – mi-pourri mi-pas-pourri (après le mi-figue, mi-raisin ! Aussi dépassé que l'éléphant)

Il fallait donc, encore une fois, trouver quelqu'un pour relancer.

Jordan avait soupiré.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient passé la soirée à se prendre la tête les uns les autres.

Chris avec Peter.

Peter avec à peu près tout le monde.

A peu près tout le monde avec Stiles.

Jordan avait ensuite souri.

C'était ça, les fêtes de fin d'année.

Les fêtes de famille.

Ils étaient donc au stade « famille » ?

Question !

Voulait-il d'une famille de timbrés ?

Autre question.

Avait-il le choix ? Il se révélait aussi surnaturel qu'eux, en fin de compte, donc... pas de bol pour lui.

\- Oh pincez-moi, je rêve... souffla Stiles, qui avait été récupérer sa place entre les deux Hale.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt exaucé.

À droite comme à gauche, son voisin prit un malin plaisir à le pincer.

Note pour plus tard : ne plus dire « pincez-moi je rêve » lorsqu'on est encerclé de Hale.

C'est dangereux, ces choses-là.

\- Entre Isaac qui offre une arme à feu et Kira qui reçoit un nouveau sabre.

\- Katana, corrigea machinalement Mason.

\- C'est la même chose, grogna John. Mais vous avez un sérieux problème avec les armes, dans votre groupe.

Jordan eut le mérite de paraître un peu gêné de son cadeau.

Un peu. Juste un peu.

Fallait pas abuser non plus. Il était bien son cadeau !

\- Merci Jordan, sourit Kira, mal à l'aise d'avoir tous les regards rivés vers eux.

\- De rien, sourit l'adjoint. Tu pourras planter Scott quand il sera un peu trop... ou pas Scott, se reprit-il. Ne tue pas Scott. Peter tu peux.

Le loup-garou grogna.

\- Pourquoi toujours moi ?

\- Parce que tu es chiant, pénible, casse-pied, casse-bonbon, agaçant, et j'en passe, énuméra gentiment Stiles.

Melissa, tout comme John, ne paraissait pas plus convaincue que ça par le cadeau.

Kira l'appréciait, c'était certain mais... mais quand même... ça restait... bah... ça restait un katana, quoi.

Et la Kitsune n'allait certainement pas se servir du katana pour couper le beurre.

\- Dis, Kira, t'as déjà essayé de couper du saucisson avec un katana ? Demanda Mason.

Oui. Mason. Pas Stiles ou Peter. Mason !

\- Oui. Et c'est pas... c'est pas le plus pratique.

Scott et Isaac se regardèrent.

Lydia, Malia et Cora aussi.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient entendu correctement ?

Bien sûr que oui !

Ils entendaient toujours correctement.

\- Et pourquoi tu as essayé de... couper du saucisson avec ton katana ? Osa demander Cora.

\- Stiles a voulu essayer, pour voir. Mais il était pas très doué. Il a cassé le lustre de la cuisine... du coup je l'ai remplacé. J'étais pas beaucoup plus douée.

\- Mais elle pas cassé le lustre, sourit Stiles.

La tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Peter, l'humain se moquait d'avoir l'air ridicule par la faute de Kira.

Ça changeait pas de d'habitude.

Juste un peu.

D'habitude c'était pas à cause de Kira qu'il avait l'air bête.

D'habitude... il y parvenait très bien tout seul.

o o o

Comme Jordan juste avant elle, Kira avait un paquet plutôt longiligne.

Avait-elle décidé d'offrir un Katana elle aussi ?

Ou une épée.

Oh non, mieux...

\- Un sabre laser !

\- Non Stiles. Ce n'est pas un... sabre laser, s'amusa la Kitsune.

Stiles ne fut pas seul à paraître déçu.

Liam et Mason aussi le furent.

L'hyperactif nota ça dans un coin de sa tête.

Apparemment, il y avait enfin deux personnes qui connaissaient Star Wars dans le groupe.

Pas trop tôt.

Il commençait un peu à désespérer.

\- C'est pas très original mais...

\- Si tu voulais faire original, il fallait lui offrir une perruque rose et tout le costume de clown. Ou un calendrier avec des petits chats. Ou une agrafeuse et des épingles à nourrice, personne aurait compris le rapport entre les deux. Ou...

\- On a compris l'idée, coupa Malia. Je t'assure, Stiles.

L'humain hocha la tête.

\- Ou alors il fallait lui offrir un caillou. Là personne aurait compris. Et t'aurais pu lui dire « c'est pour faire une soupe au caillou. En plus la soupe, ça fait grandir » et Liam, s'il avait été un Hale, t'aurait probablement arraché la gorge avec les dents. Et dégueulassé tout l'appart de Derek.

Un. Deux. Trois.

Derek grogna.

Contrairement à Chris, c'était plutôt Stiles que Derek rêvait de faire taire.

\- Vu que tu avais cassé ta crosse lors du dernier entraînement... je me suis dit que ça pouvait t'être utile.

\- Merci, sourit Liam. Ce qui me serait vraiment utile, par contre, c'est que quelqu'un coupe la langue de Stilinski. C'est à cause de lui que je l'ai cassée.

Stiles souffla.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, il commença à bouder.

C'est toujours sa faute, t'façon.

C'est vraiment trop injuste.

\- Rien t'obligeait à me prouver que j'avais tort.

\- Si. Sinon tu aurais continué à dire que je pouvais pas attraper une pomme de pin avec ma crosse.

\- Une... pomme de pin ? Souffla Lydia. Stiles ? Comment peux-tu être aussi intelligent et idiot à la fois ?

\- En m'entraînant douze heures par jour, sept jours sur sept.

o o o

Si Peter avait paru pressé de voir Cora offrir son cadeau à Scott... cette fois-ci, ce fut Stiles qui trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir la réaction de Jordan.

Parce que oui, Liam, petit veinard-garou qu'il était, avait tiré au sort le nom de l'adjoint.

Adjoint qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas.

Et par pratiquement pas il voulait évidemment dire absolument pas, pas du tout, alerte alerte alerte je suis dans la merde.

Liam, petit être naïf et innocent (ou pas du tout naïf et innocent... ou juste naïf au moment de Noël, en tout cas), avait donc été demander conseil à Stiles.

Stiles était le fils du shérif et allait souvent squatter au boulot de son père.

Stiles qui, du coup, devait forcément connaître les goûts de Jordan.

Au moins un petit peu..

Oui. Liam aurait dû se méfier.

Et ça... Liam ne le comprit qu'en voyant les sourcils froncés de Parrish.

La tête penchée sur le côté, le nez froncé, Jordan ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Euh. C'est... tu as été demander conseil à quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, avoua Liam, grimaçant.

Jordan hocha la tête.

Le dernier CD de Taylor Swift entre les mains, il se demandait quoi faire.

Devait-il tuer le fils de son patron en lui faisant bouffer le-dit CD... ou devait-il discrètement allait cramer la tronche du fils de son patron, mais plus tard ?

Sinon il pouvait toujours forcer Stiles à manger le CD, et la boîte qui va avec, puis faire disparaître le corps comme il en avait l'habitude.

Hmm... quelle chouette idée !

\- Stiles vous avait vu chanter à tue-tête dans votre voiture, une fois et...

Stiles toussota.

\- Quoi ?

L'hyperactif lui faisait signe de se taire.

Sa main s'agitait sur sa gorge.

Sa bouche se tordait dans tous les sens.

Apparemment, Liam devait rien dire.

\- J'étais pas supposé l'dire ?

\- Bien sûr que non, crétin, siffla Stiles.

Liam esquissa un sourire.

\- Oups.

Malia attrapa le CD des mains de Jordan et le tourna dans tous les sens.

\- Mais pourquoi Taylor Swift ? Demanda-t-elle à Stiles. Pourquoi pas... euh...

\- Et pourquoi pas Taylor Swift ? Répliqua aussitôt le fautif. Jordan a une tête à écouter Taylor Swift. Et je suis sûr qu'en fait, il aime bien.

Stiles sourit à l'adjoint.

\- Tu sais, y a pas de honte à aimer. Peter a tous les CD de Bieber dans sa voiture.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas tous ses CDs dans ma voiture. Je n'ai même pas un de ses...

\- Maintenant si.

\- Je suppose que je peux m'estimer heureux d'avoir Taylor Swift, alors ?

\- Ouais. Carrément. Parce que Derek se retrouve avec les Little Mix et...

Derek sursauta sur son siège.

\- Stiles !

o o o

\- Quoi ? On a encore bouclé la boucle ?

\- Pincez-moi, Scott a sorti un truc intelligent.

Les mains de Peter et Cora commencèrent tout de suite à s'approcher des bras de l'humain.

Voyant le coup venir, pour l'avoir déjà subi quelques minutes plus tôt, Stiles se défila au dernier moment.

\- C'est une expression. Je ne veux pas réellement qu'on me pince, bande de tarés.

\- Duo de tarés, corrigea Cora.

Les sourcils froncés, Stiles se tut quelques secondes.

Euh. OK. D'accord.

Cora était donc un étrange mélange de Derek et de Peter.

Ça devait être beau, la famille Hale, quand ils étaient tous vivants.

Stiles se demandait comment avaient bien pu être Talia, Laura et tous les autres.

Vu les trois spécimens qu'il avait croisé, il craignait le pire.

Et s'imaginait le meilleur.

\- On reprend avec Lydia ? Proposa Kira.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- T'es la plus vieille, ricana Malia. Il reste Mason, toi et moi et... désolée, l'ancêtre.

La Banshee tua du regard la coyote.

Elle allait l'étriper.

L'étrangler avec son écharpe.

Lui arracher la gorge... avec les ongles (à défaut de dents suffisamment imposantes pour ça).

\- Malia... je suis justement ton Père Noël, susurra Lydia. Es-tu sûre de maintenir ce que tu viens de dire ?

Malia réfléchit puis acquiesça.

Elle aimait vivre dangereusement !

\- Moi, je serais toi, j'aurais pas maintenu, marmonna Peter.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Lydia est capable d'avoir préparé deux cadeaux, un bien et un pourri, et de juste lui donner le pourri pour se venger.

À en croire le regard et le sourire qui ne quittaient plus Lydia... Stiles avait visé juste.

\- Des... cours de maths, découvrit Malia. Des cours de maths ? De maths ? Mais je pige rien aux maths.

\- Justement.

Assise en tailleur par terre, il n'était pas facile de savoir ce que pensait Malia.

Fin, c'était Malia, quoi.

\- Pour du cadeau pourri, c'est du cadeau pourri, chuchota-t-on. On a tous à apprendre de Lydia. Vraiment. Je suis épaté.

\- Dit, Lydia, juste comme ça... y avait un cadeau pas pourri de prévu, à côté, ou pas ?

Lydia sourit.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu comptes lui offrir ?

La Banshee se tourna vers son amie et pesa le pour et le contre.

\- Seulement si elle tient jusqu'au nouvel an sans menacer de tuer quelqu'un.

\- Ouais... donc non, tu comptes pas lui offrir, quoi.

o o o

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de mystère, maintenant.

Malia avait pioché Mason. Et Mason Lydia.

Si tel n'était pas le cas, alors il y avait un sacré problème.

Mason ne pouvait pas avoir pioché Mason.

Ou peut-être que si et qu'ils s'étaient tous royalement plantés dans l'organisation.

Le cadeau que venait de donner la coyote à l'humain était petit.

Vraiment très petit.

Tellement petit que, honnêtement, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

Ils séchaient tous.

Même les plus imaginatifs du groupe ne s'imaginaient rien.

\- J'avoue que je pige pas... avoua Mason, un gland entre les mains.

\- Tu pourras le planter dans ton jardin et tu auras un arbre et...

\- Logique d'avoir un arbre. S'il le plante, y va pas lui pousser un sanglier, marmonna Stiles – qui se demandait si Malia était au courant qu'offrir un gland à quelqu'un n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

Les sourcils froncés, Cora avait l'air de se dire la même chose.

Elle avait souvent envie de tuer Mason, qui parlait beaucoup trop et dont les questions l'agaçaient prodigieusement... mais quand même.

\- J'ai hésité entre une version illustrée du Hobbit et ça... avoua finalement Malia. Et je me suis dit qu'un gland c'était quand même beaucoup plus utile.

On avait souvent en tête Stiles qui se moquait de Scott... mais, maintenant, on pouvait aussi compter Liam qui se moquait de Mason.

Le jeune loup-garou, en meilleur ami qui se respecte et n'oublie jamais le Bro Code, se tortillait de rire par terre.

Littéralement... se tortiller.

Il roulait. Riait. Avait du mal à respirer.

\- Quand j'dis que t'as une tête de gland, lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

\- Ah ! Je suis pas la seule à trouver ! S'exclama Malia.

La tête dans la main, Peter venait de rejoindre John au club des « mon dieu, mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? ».

Il ne se disait pas une seconde qu'il était mal placé pour penser ça.

Il pensait encore ce qu'il voulait, non mais oh !

\- Non. Je rigole, le rassura finalement Malia. Y a le Silmarillion dans la boîte à gant de la Jeep de Stiles.

\- Faut que vous arrêtiez d'abandonner des trucs dans les voitures des autres, marmonna Jordan. C'est quoi cette habitude.

o o o

Lydia dirait « Et la meilleure pour la fin », quand d'autres suggéreraient, cette fois, de tous aller se coucher.

Bah oui. Tout le monde avait eu son cadeau, non ?

La Banshee tua du regard Stiles, qui souriait de son sourire pas innocent du tout.

Elle allait en faire du pâté d'humain, s'il continuait comme ça.

Peter avait vraiment une très mauvaise influence.

\- Pincez-moi pas, souffla Stiles. Je pense que c'est une batte de base-ball.

Stiles avait un radar à battes de base-ball intégrés comme d'autres avaient le chic pour savoir qui avait des chewing-gum dans son sac.

\- J'ai trouvé ça tellement cool, quand tu as sauvé toute la ville avec une batte de base-ball, que...

\- Toute la ville, pouffa Peter. Quelles conneries faut pas entendre, ici...

\- Tu es obligé d'être désagréable, Peter ? Soupira Derek.

\- Oui.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Lydia, la batte sur les genoux, souriait à Mason.

\- Tu peux l'inaugurer ? Demanda Isaac. Essaie de faire un Home Run avec la tête de Peter. Ou Stiles. Ou deux Home Run.

Les deux concernés donnèrent un petit coup de pied dans le dos du mécréant.

Sympa le lycan !

o o o

Deux heures plus tard, pour le plus grand bonheur de John, Chris et Derek, la majorité du groupe s'était endormie.

Stiles avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Peter. Dans son sommeil, son bras droit était allé entourer le loup. Il dormait comme un pape.

Cora, la tête sur le ventre de l'humain, tenait la couverture de son oncle. De temps en temps, elle tirait dessus pour récupérer un peu de chaleur.

Isaac ronflait par terre. La tête sur les chaussures de Peter, il s'était improvisé un étrange oreiller.

Kira somnolait sur Scott qui, comme son meilleur ami, dormait. Sur sa mère, cette fois. Mère qui lui caressait les cheveux, amusée.

Malia s'était endormie sur la table basse du salon. Personne ne saurait précisément dire comment elle avait atterri dessus.

\- Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête.

\- Je vous plains, tous les deux, sourit Chris, un café dans les mains. Supporter Stiles et Peter au quotidien...

\- Oh, vous savez, on les supporte pas, sourit John.

On le croyait, tiens.

\- On a surtout pas le choix, continua Derek, un peu plus ouvert maintenant que tous les chieurs pionçaient. Ils sont peut-être pénibles mais c'est ça la famille. Et c'est pour ça que Peter vous embête autant.

Chris paraissait perdu.

\- Pour Peter, les fêtes de fin d'années riment avec famille. Et les fêtes de famille avec disputes en pagaille, continua Derek. Quand j'étais petit, il faisait toujours en sorte d'énerver ma mère, histoire de contrôler la dispute. Quand les conversations dérapaient un peu, il en remettait une couche et... ça se terminait bien. On ne finissait pas par tous se taper dessus et se détester.

\- Mais quel tordu, souffla John.

Le chasseur pensait la même chose que le shérif.

\- Donc, s'il était...

\- S'il était aussi pénible avec vous, c'est pour ça. Ouais.

\- Je sais pas comment prendre le fait que Peter ait agi avec moi comme il le faisait avec sa sœur.

\- Bien. Il faut bien le prendre.

* * *

 _Fin._

 _\- J'ai eu du mal à trouver certains cadeaux. Le plus dur a, étonnamment, été celui d'Isaac pour Chris (et non c'était pas celui de Malia pour Mason, le pauvre)_

 _\- Au début, Cora devant simplement offrir le porte-clé cerveau à Scott puis j'ai décidé d'y ajouter une clé USB (notamment parce que dans ma tête clé USB = BEST CADEAU EVER limite) du coup je suis allée taper "clés usb ridicules" sur google (oui j'ai parfois des recherches bizarres. Les nains de jardins, la reproduction des jaguars, la date de naissance de Napoléon fin bref. Faut pas me parler passé minuit -sinon je me transforme en... ah bah non) et BON SANG y en a des tellement cool !_

 _J'ai opté pour la clé "dentier où les deux dents de devant sont la clé" parce qu'elle est épique (et réelle) mais y en a tellement d'autres c'est magique !_

 _Y a la clé USB lunettes par exemple ("File-moi ta clé USB. - Tiens. - Non ! Ta clé USB ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'foutes avec tes lunettes ?") ; une clé USB pouce (et là, même si c'est pas le pouce qu'on lui a coupé, j'ai pensé à Peter -bah quoi ? t'façon je pense toujours à lui doonc). Scott a aussi failli se retrouver avec la clé USB chaton toute mignonne (un des premiers résultats, normalement). Y a aussi une clé USB Iron Man (et ça ça mérite pas du tout de se retrouver dans un critère de recherche avec le mot "ridicule" dedans). Une clé hamburger. La clé spermatozoïde m'a presque foutue à terre. Celle "bouchon en liège" aussi, même si elle doit être hyper risquée "oh un bouchon qui traîne, hop, poubelle". Y auassi la clé USB préservatif ("T'as un préservatif ? - Non. - Bah... si, regarde - Non mais laisse, c'est ma clé USB") (et quand Stiles fait tomber un préservatif en cours, tout ça, "Ah mais non msieur, c'est ma clé USB"). la clé pastèque (Dydy, c'est pour toi ! Et j'avais cité la pastèque avant de savoir que tu étais un peu flippante avec la pastèque - je persiste et signe c'est que de la flotte) !_

 _Vous pouvez aussi faire en recherche "clé usb drôles" y en a des pas mal !_

 _Oui je gagatise totalement devant des clés USB. Best cadeau ever, vous vous souvenez ?_

 _\- Fait : cet OS est bouclé depuis plusieurs semaines... bien avant que **chocobi6** et moi décidions de faire Fort Fort Lointain !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 **-** **Les cadeaux les plus "spéciaux" (on va dire ça comme ça) sont visibles sur mon blog en tant qu'article spécial (mais pas tout de suite faut que je me déflemmise) et sur ma page facebook aussi (et tout de suite, là, par contre) → c'est notamment valable pour le cadeau de Cora à Scott ; de Scott au shérif ; d'Isaac à Chris**

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_


End file.
